Escape
by Shannon True
Summary: Serena finds a personal ad that describes her perfectly. Is it for her? And who wrote it? um
1. Write to me and escape

5/25/03 - Lots of mistakes, I just updated this too. Have fun!  
  
11/02 - Hi guys, I'm fairly new to the posting thing. I usually like to read your stories more than I like to write, but I was inspired one day and ended up jotting down a few things. Let me know if I suck and should go back to reading or if I should keep going with the story. Only one thank you for now (b/c I hate reading them too) to my bestfriend Myst for proofreading and offering her help!  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the rights, but the important thing to remember is perhaps one day I will..It's important to dream right!  
  
"The only rose without a thorn is friendship" - from a fortune cookie I once ate.  
  
On with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Write to me and escape  
  
"So Darien," Andrew called as he strolled towards his best friend "You don't happen to like Pina Colada's? Do you?"  
  
Darien lifted his head from the coffee in front of him. "Why do you ask?" He replied raising an ebony eyebrow. Andrew grinned sheepishly from his side of the counter wiping his hands on the rag draped over his shoulder.  
  
"No reason."He answered mysteriously. Andrew leaned on the counter as Darien resumed his musings of the liquid swirling in his mug. For a week or so now Darien had been coming into the Crown Arcade on his way home, as usual, and, although nothing seemed out of the ordinary, he had been different somehow. Andrew gave his friend a good look, he assumed that Darien was concentrating on the mug but his eyes seemed different, lighter almost as he stared at the liquid.  
  
Andrew grinned smugly to himself, Darien was gonna kill him when he finally spilled the beans on his little plan though. He knew Darien hadn't been on a date, well, for as long as he'd known him, and it would have worried him, had he not had a personal glimpse of some of Darien's more private drawers once when he had been apartment sitting. He knew all about Darien's Victoria's Secret stash. Not only that, but Andrew believed it was taking him far to long on his own to realize his feelings for a certain blonde haired goddess.  
  
Darien let his thoughts wander over the past week or so. His college courses for the quarter had finished and he had a month long break before the new ones started. Rarely did he have such a long break and he had, unfortunately, been spending a lot of time with his thoughts as a result. They haunted him all the time without the distractions of his studies, and all of them had been about her. Her long golden hair, her marble blue eyes, the lovely curve of her face, he couldn't get her off his mind. He had finally realized, not astonishingly enough, even to himself, that he cared for her. He might even go so far as to say he loved her. His head perked up as he heard her silvery laughter follow the chiming of the doors bells.  
  
She came in with her usual group, the girls chatting away oblivious to the rest of the arcade. They chose their regular seats at the counter and to Darien's delight, she sat next to him.  
  
"Hiya Andrew." She said cheerfully slinging her black book bag under her stool and plopping down.  
  
"Hey girls! Serena! How's it going today?" Andrew asked turning his attention to the five ladies next to Darien. "Are we eating?"  
  
"Definitely!" Replied Rei tossing a lock of her long, raven hair behind her. "Even I'm starved."  
  
The girls ordered their usual and chatted away as Andrew took off to get their food started. Darien half listened as the girls gossiped excitedly about their school exploits of the day, his ears perking up when they started talking about their latest crushes.  
  
"You have no idea how cute he is though!" Exclaimed Mina waving her hands for emphasis. "I wish you could have been there! He fumbled for about two minutes before he cut to the chase and asked me to a movie."  
  
"Well, Greg and I are going out Friday night also. What movie are you seeing? Maybe if we doubled he wouldn't be so nervous, and we can always split up later on." Amy supplied generously.  
  
"That'd be great Ames, I'm sure that he'd be ok with it." Answered Mina. "I'll call him later and find out."  
  
Serena reached down and pulled out the local paper from her book bag. She started flipping through it as the girls chatted about their Friday night plans. She turned to the personals and began skimming the ads, she kinda felt sorry for the people who put these ads in, but some of them were downright funny. Prince charming seeks his princess, if I had a penny every time I'd read that one I'd drop out of school, Serena thought to herself. She noticed a particularly long one written about half-way down the page. She smiled in spite of herself, not many people resorted to poetry in the ads and she kinda of enjoyed reading the more romantic ones. This one was fairly catchy:  
  
If you like chocolate milkshakes,  
  
And playing video games.  
  
If you're not into math class,  
  
And you don't get straight A's.  
  
If you'd like meeting me at midnight,  
  
By the light of the moon.  
  
I'm the man that you've looked for,  
  
Write to me someday soon.  
  
Serena giggled for a moment at the lyrics before she realized that it had described her perfectly. She sat staring at the page for about five minutes rereading it before she was interrupted by Rei's hand waving before her face.  
  
"Hello, anyone in there?" Rei said snapping her fingers "What are you daydreaming about now, meatball brain?" Rei looked down at the page open on the counter and noticed what Serena had her finger next to. She read it quickly and then laughed when she realized what had spaced Serena out. "You guys have to read this!" Said Rei to the other girls, interrupting their conversation. She proceeded to read aloud the catchy poem, complete with song and dance ,as Andrew walked back to them carrying their orders.  
  
Andrews grin broadened when he realized what Rei was reading aloud. He had hoped to warn Darien about the Ad he had placed for him before Serena had seen it, but this would make life more interesting. He knew she read the personal ads on a weekly basis as a sort of gag, but this would teach her two lessons, not to laugh at other peoples romantic ideals and to realize how he knew Darien felt about her. Even though he knew up until about a week ago the thought wouldn't have crossed Darien's mind either.  
  
Darien listened as Rei read the poem. He blanched finally when he realized what Rei was getting at with the poem. It perfectly described the near eighteen year old girl at his side. He waited anxiously as the girls looked at each other questionably.  
  
"Well, what are you going to do?" Asked Lita grabbing the paper and rereading it for herself, this time without Rei's little song and dance number.  
  
Serena shrugged "What if it's not for me?"  
  
"But is has to be some kind of sign, and even if it turns out not to be for you, whoever it is will be flattered if anyone writes back!" Exclaimed Mina getting into the spirit of the challenge.  
  
"I don't know." Trailed Serena propping her head in her hands on the counter.  
  
"Mina's right Serena, I think you should answer back." Said Andrew setting down Serena and Rei's burgers. "It can't hurt, and you could keep it anonymous."  
  
"Yea, just write back, maybe you'll get a response. What's the worst that could happen they change their mind?" Rei said sitting back down at her stool and devouring her burger.  
  
"I guess it couldn't hurt." Serena said glancing down as Lita handed the paper back. She looked at her watch briefly, "Hey we have about five minutes before we're late to the temple." Serena said and began cramming as much food into her mouth as she could before the other girls had time to finish up and grab their bags. As soon as the girls had cleared out Darien had a chance to read the paper himself that Serena had left behind.  
  
"You didn't say a word to her tonight, man." Said Andrew cleaning up the counter and refilling Darien's mug.  
  
"You don't suppose this is actually to Serena? Do you?" Darien asked a tightening in his stomach beginning as he scanned the rest of the page for any other clues.  
  
"I know it's for her." Said Andrew nonchalantly, resuming his lounged pose on the counter.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Darien looking at Andrews smug grin.  
  
"I put the Ad in." Said Andrew.  
  
"You did what?" Exclaimed Darien as the uneasy feeling in his stomach finally made itself known as jealousy.  
  
"Whoa, calm down. I put the ad in, but it's from you." Andrew said, putting his hands up in defense.  
  
Darien stopped for a moment, his normally stoic features racing a million feelings at once across them. Andrew knew Serena would read the ad, he reasoned. He shot a nasty glance at Andrew, I'm sure he guessed a while back how I felt about her. Darien looked at Andrew for a moment longer and sized up the situation, he put the hardest look he could muster on his face and grimaced at Andrew for a full minute.  
  
Andrew watched the thoughts process over Darien's face and the not too rewarding glare he ended up getting from him. As Darien leaned over the counter toward him, Andrew straightened and put about a foot of distance between himself and the none too happy looking man across the counter.  
  
"So what's the plan now?" Darien asked glaring at Andrew.  
  
"Uh, well, I figured when I told you about the initial plot you'd take it from there." Andrew said, stammering.  
  
Darien glared at Andrew before reaching in his wallet and laying a bill on the counter. "If this doesn't work, you may have to find yourself a new best friend." Darien said turning and heading for the doors to the arcade.  
  
"I knew you'd approve!" Andrew called jubilantly as Darien disappeared into the crowds outside. I knew all he needed was a push, thought Andrew excitedly. 


	2. The curve of her face

Alright, so I know I didn't give proper respect to my inspiration in the last one. I wanted it to be something for you guys to figure out on your own, but I don't want some random lawsuit thrown my way simply because I used some lyrics to a song, so I give all inspiration and lyrics in the story their proper respect by saying thanks to Rupert Holmes and his "Escape" song (AKA the Pina Colada song).   
  
  
And once again, I don't own Sailor Moon either (this is a rather bummer of a beginning, ne?). Alright, I won't bore you any longer…..  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Darien reread the paper again. So she'd written back, cute, to the point. She was nobody's poet but it wasn't half bad:  
  
Yes I like chocolate milkshakes,  
The Sailor V video game,  
I may not be a brainiac,  
But I'll graduate just the same,  
I will meet you at midnight,  
In the light of the full moon,  
Where the roses in the garden  
Are already in bloom.  
  
He didn't know what to do now. She'd written back, wanted to meet him, but she had no idea who he was. Would she be disappointed? What would she think? Damn Andrew and sticking his nose in where it didn't belong! If he'd just let him do it his own way he would be happily sitting next to her at the counter in the arcade watching her drink her milkshake. In a few months he'd try being civil to her, in year or two maybe they'd be friends, heck by the time he was thirty they might be dating.  
  
Darien sat down on a kitchen chair and reread her poem again. Alright, so at the rate he was going maybe she would be married by the time he had some nerve. He looked around his kitchen. She mentioned meeting him where the roses were in bloom. Well considering it was autumn there was only one place that could mean, and the next full moon was tomorrow.   
  
He looked around his empty apartment and sighed to himself. He knew he'd be in for a long night and an even longer wait during the day tomorrow. 'Why couldn't school have classes in between breaks!' He thought laying his head on his table.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Andrew watched as the girls came into the arcade the next day missing an important piece to their puzzle. "Where's Serena?" Andrew asked as they took their usual seats at the counter.  
  
"She's busy pacing her room and planning an outfit for her midnight rendezvous with her mystery man." Mina declared throwing one arm over her eyes dramatically. The other girls giggled and flipped through their menus.  
  
"Oh right, I read her reply yesterday. It was pretty good. Aren't you guys worried she's meeting some stranger someplace? She told you where she was going, right?" Andrew asked wiping salt off the counter with a rag.  
  
"Actually no," Lita said looking up "But, with Serena it's never difficult to tell. Where is the only place this time of year that has roses?" she glanced around seeing nothing but blank stares. "The public Arboretum, they have that whole exhibit on the different roses from around the world."  
  
"An answer only Lita would know." Mina said pushing her menu away. Lita raised an eyebrow at her and she grinned sheepishly.  
  
"So, I assume this means low profile spy mission tonight?" Andrew asked placing some drinks in front of the girls as they decided on food. The girls nodded.  
  
"Wanna join us?" Rei asked.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it!" Andrew exclaimed. The door bells chimed and a dark haired figure entered the Arcade. "Hiya Darien!" Grinned Andrew, slinging his rag over his shoulder. Darien looked up at Andrew and slumped down in his usual stool at the counter.   
  
"What's up Darien? You look down." Asked Rei sipping the water Andrew sat in front of her. He looked up and glanced at the four girls sitting next him. Amy was flipping through a book, he swore he saw the words "Spy tricks" written on the side, Mina and Lita were giggling over something in the paper and Rei was looking at him, waiting for an answer. All four of them were dressed in black clothing and carried small bags with them.   
  
"Long night." He answered as Andrew put a cup of coffee in front of him. Great, he thought to himself, I'll bet by the look of it these four are aiming on spying on Serena tonight. I not only get to make a fool of myself, I have an audience to watch it unravel. He looked at Andrew who had a giant smirk on his face.  
  
"Any plans tonight, Darien?" Andrew asked.   
  
Darien narrowed his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. "I think you know." He replied.  
  
Amy glanced at her watch. "It's getting late, guys. I think we should head out. Where will you meet us Andrew?" she asked shoving her book in her bag and standing, the rest of the girls following suit.  
  
"Uh, he he, um, I'll meet you guys under the trees on the left side of the building around eleven thirty, ok?" Andrew said glancing at Darien. He watched as Darien's eyebrows nearly shot off his face.  
  
"See ya then, Andrew!" Replied Lita with a wave as the girls left the arcade.   
  
"Just whose side are you on?" Darien exclaimed loudly as Andrew began clearing the girl's glasses.   
  
"Yours, of course. Believe me you'll be glad I'm there when they find out that poem was yours. You know how protective they are of her, and I'm sure that when her arch nemesis makes it known he's in love with her they're going think its some trick to hurt her. I'm your back-up man!" Andrew said striking a heroic pose behind the counter. Darien put his head down on his arms, he hadn't even thought of that. They would kill him. This day was getting worse and worse, and the stomach ache that had plagued him since the day before was steadily expanding. He popped another antacid tablet and watched Andrew close the Arcade for the night.  
  
The night before had been a long night for Darien. He'd spent most of the night picking an outfit and professing his love to his full length mirror. Andrew may have thrown him to the wolves, but at least he'd be prepared for the mental battle. He tried every response Serena could give him from laughing in his face to starting yet another insult war.  
  
Darien sighed resignedly and stood up from his stool. "Alright, I suppose I'll see you later, Andrew."  
  
"I wouldn't miss this for all the gold in the world." Andrew replied as he stacked the few remaining chairs in the restaurant. Darien disappeared into the night outside the arcade and Andrew untied his apron and tossed it onto the counter. He stopped quickly in the backroom to grab his keys and a mysterious bag that hung rather heavily over his left shoulder. He locked up the arcade and disappeared into the blackness of the Tokyo night. 


	3. I'm the love that you've looked for

Hi all, sorry for the long delay. If anyone out there is still reading this, more power to you. I'll be trying to get chapters out more quickly now. I have a vague idea of where this will go; the characters have finally found a life of their own. As usual, any criticisms, flames, or ideas are welcome. Thanks in advance for reading and enjoy!  
  
As usual, Sailor Moon does not belong to me, this is as close to the greatness as I can get. And thanks again to Rupert Holmes and his Pina Colada song.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3 I'm the love that you've looked for  
  
Serena paced in front of her open closet. A myriad of clothes littered her floor and bed; she had been rummaging through it all afternoon. She stood admiring the short black skirt and choral pink top she had found. Bending down she picked up a pair of pantyhose and flopped onto her bed to pull them on. She stepped into a pair of short black heels and picked up her make-up case.  
  
She unzipped the bag and sat it on top of her bathroom counter and closed the door behind her. Sighing resignedly at her reflection she began to unpack her makeup. I don't know what I'm even doing, she thought. Is this crazy? I guess I could always hide and see who shows up first. With a deciding nod, she picked up her eye liner and applied a light coat over each eye. She added some coral colored eye shadow, finished that with some mascara, and powdered her face.  
  
She headed back into her room and snatched up her small black bag from her bed. Glancing at the clock she realized she had just enough time to dash across town and be five minutes early. She pulled her lip gloss from her bag as she dashed down the stairs. "I'll be back a little later, Mom." She called as she reached the door.  
  
"I realize its Friday night, dear" Said Serena's mom as she appeared in the hall. "But try not to stay out too late. Your Father will worry."  
  
Serena rolled her eyes and kissed her mother on the cheek. "I won't. Tell Dad I love him." She said closing the door and dashing off down the street.  
  
"That girl is going to be the death of me." Serena's mom sighed and turned back to the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The four girls arrived outside the north end of the Arboretum just as the clock struck eleven-fifteen. Added to the black ensembles they had been wearing were black gloves and a pair of binoculars for each. Lita helped Ami and Rei up into the nearest tree and was hoisting Mina when Andrew arrived.  
  
"Lord, your heavy! Stop eating cake!" Exclaimed Lita as Mina crushed her ponytail in her haste to find a good foothold. Finding a seat, Mina turned around and stuck her tongue out at Lita who threw the remaining bags up at her. Mina, unprepared for the bags flying at her, lost her balance trying to grab them and without some quick moving on Rei's part, would have fallen out of the tree. Andrew caught the tail end of Lita's comment and the ensuing struggle and started to laugh to announce his presence when one of the bags Mina hadn't quite gotten hold of clobbered him. This caused Rei to laugh and lose her precarious hold on Mina, who, with a short cry, fell from her low branch and took out Lita who had just started to climb the tree. Poor Ami, having witnessed the whole ordeal from the topmost point, was holding her sides with laughter at the group tangled below the tree, and trying to remain seated herself.  
  
"Ugh." Came a voice from the bottom of the pile "Lita was right, stop eating cake Mina!" The rest of the group cracked up again and Mina stood and brushed herself off unceremoniously. "You're a bunch of uncoordinated apes." She replied tossing her golden hair behind her shoulder and crossing her arms. "I'm finding my own tree."  
  
"Aw, come on were just kidding." Said Rei from her branch, trying not fall from her subsiding giggles.  
  
"I'll even help you up this time." Offered Andrew, giving her his brightest smile.  
  
She stood for a moment deciding whether or not she could trust him. "Alright, as long as you don't drop me." She replied walking to Andrew and getting a boost up. Once they all placed themselves into the tree, Andrew opened the bag he had insisted he bring up. Inside was what he considered the ultimate in revenge type arsenal: a digital video camera. Complete with super night shooting mode and flip out swivel monitor. He had spent an arm and a leg on his most coveted possession and he planned on making sure it earned its keep.  
  
"Alright, now we just wait." He said setting his camera into the crook of two branches. The girls looked at each other and grinned, this was going to be fun!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena glanced at her watch as she dashed through the park to the Arboretum. She figured she'd be able to shave off a few more seconds if she went that way instead of taking the sidewalks. The dimmed lighting of the building came into view and she slowed her pace to catch her breath. The wispy, white clouds parted overhead and the night was pierced with the bright light of the moon at the moment the girls and Andrew caught sight of her. Rei leaned over and slapped a hand over Mina's mouth to keep her from squealing with excitement and giving away their positions.  
  
Serena looked around as she headed inside, it was fairly quiet except for the far off rushing of a fountain in another area of the indoor Arboretum. The whole rose garden area, although very popular usually, seemed deserted. She picked out a nice spot far enough from the door so as not to be seen and sat down on a bench to hide her position.  
  
Outside, perched in their tree, the spies continued to set up their surveillance. Amy set up her binoculars and her minicomputer, safely out of Andrews's sight, Lita was unpacking her own bag of gear, while Rei was trying to maneuver into a better position, although Mina was almost hopping on the branch they shared muttering "I knew she'd do it!"  
  
"Knock it off, you're making me sea sick." Complained Rei, as she slid further away from Mina on the branch.  
  
Darien sighed as he entered the Arboretum from the east. He had decided that since Andrew and the girls would be waiting outside in the trees looking in from the north, the best entrance was one where he could walk in with his side to them. It might give him a few minutes before they realized it was him. His stomach continued to plague him as he adjusted his jacket for the tenth time. I never said I had to tell her everything, he thought to himself, I could even tell her the whole thing was Andrew's idea of a bad joke. But the thought of the hurt look that would probably appear on her face changed his mind immediately.  
  
He approached the entry to the rose gardens and took a deep breath before walking through the door. He looked around quickly and didn't see her. He scanned the area a second time. He started to scare himself into thinking she wouldn't show when he remembered this was Serena. He looked at his watch, it was only eleven-twenty, and with her sense of timing she wouldn't run in here for another ten minutes. With this thought he began to wander around the gardens aimlessly smelling roses and checking out the new hybrids the gardeners had been working on.  
  
Serena was so intent on keeping an eye on the door she had entered that she hadn't seen Darien's entrance through the other. She sat looking around and enjoying the silent evening sitting in the roses. The scent around her was so thick she was sure she would leave smelling like them. She reached out and touched a blood red petal of a rose on the bush beside her. She ran its softness between her thumb and forefinger gently.  
  
As Darien rounded one of the paths he caught sight of Serena sitting on the bench. For a moment he took a step backwards so he could watch her for a moment without being seen.  
  
Although being seen was exactly what had already happened. The moment Darien had entered the rose gardens a gasp was heard from Rei. She had found what she considered a great spot for spying and was sweeping the room with her binoculars when he walked through the door. Andrew, hearing Rei gasp, turned his camera in the direction she was looking and broke out into a giant smile as Darien came into focus.  
  
"Is he here?" asked Mina leaning closer to Rei on the branch they shared.  
  
"It's Darien." said Rei in a breathy voice.  
  
"What's he doing here?" asked Lita picking up her own binoculars and watching the scene below.  
  
"The ads from him." Explained Andrew as he tried to get Serena and Darien into focus on his camera.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed four female voices in unison.  
  
"Well, actually, I put the ad in, because he never would have done it himself, but it's from him." Said Andrew matter-of-factly.  
  
"Is this some sort of sick joke?! I'll pound him into the ground!" exclaimed Lita as she began to climb back down the tree.  
  
"No! No!" said Andrew quickly, "Haven't you ever seen the way he moons over her when she's near? He's got it bad for Serena, and this tape I'm making of him spilling his guts to her will be worth twice its weight in revenge for years to come!" Andrew patted the side of his camera gently and aimed it back on Serena and Darien. He watched as Darien came into sight of Serena and retreated back into a bush. Lita gave an audible "Humph" and climbed back onto her branch.  
  
From the earpiece Amy had attached to her mini-comp a low beep began eliciting. She typed a few commands and a program began to run on its own, a moment later another beep started and another program began running. Amy watched the figures zoom by on the screen. "Uh oh." she muttered quietly, furiously typing commands as figures continued to zoom down.  
  
From the garden, Serena continued unaware that she was being watched. Darien stood on the far side of the bush and watched as she audibly sighed and began scanning the door for a sign of anyone. He decided it was now or never and continued to walk down the path as if he hadn't seen her.  
  
Serena caught a movement from the other direction and turned her gaze towards the path leading to the bench she was on. To her surprise Darien was walking her way. She felt her shoulders stiffen in response to his figure and set herself up for another war of the wits that was sure to occur.  
  
"Just what are you doing here?!" she asked standing from the bench.  
  
"I'm meeting someone." He said nonchalantly, stopping a few feet from her form. His eyes raked over her body taking in the skirt and makeup she was wearing. She'd dressed up for him and he felt suddenly special realizing she had wanted to look her best. Although, she didn't know it was you, he thought to himself.  
  
Serena raised an eyebrow warily. Things were starting to make sense and she wasn't sure she wanted them to. "Is this a joke?" she asked defensively.  
  
"No." He answered simply.  
  
"Listen here," she began, pointing a finger at him "If you think you can lure me out here for some kind of pick on Serena day you really have outdone yourself this time. If you wanted to find out how angry I can get by pulling a stunt your about to find out."  
  
From up in the tree, Amy watched as both of their body temperatures began to increase at an alarming rate. Whatever she's saying is not making either of them happy, she thought glancing up and watching Serena wag her finger at Darien. Meanwhile she switched the program back to the other open window and watched as a dark field of energy began to grow nearby in the park. This is not going to go well, Amy thought again to herself. She looked down to see Rei momentarily forget her binoculars and raise her head as if catching the scent of something. She looked up at Amy who nodded almost imperceptibly, and swore under breath.  
  
Mina suddenly seemed to come to life as well and was already reaching for her henshin wand before remembering they had Andrew in their midst. Mina looked down at Lita and whistled low to her. Lita looked up and Mina mouthed youma to her. All four girls exchanged looks of apprehension. They couldn't very well jump out of the tree and rush to the park suddenly, not to mention change in front of Andrew.  
  
Meanwhile, Darien continued to stare at Serena as she ranted on about tricking her. He put his hands up in defense as she walked closer. He didn't know if she was going to deck him or run out the door.  
  
".and another thing, this whole meatball stuff has got to stop. I." Serena trailed off as her watch started to beep. She looked at it as if it would bite her. "Geez, it has to happen now." She muttered. She looked at Darien quickly. "I have to go. You'll have to explain this whole thing later to me, and it better be good." She finished glaring. She turned and dashed for the door, the moment she disappeared Darien let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He loved the way she looked when she was mad. She got all flushed and her eyes brightened as if she enjoyed yelling at him.  
  
He started to walk toward the door himself when he felt the urge suddenly to change into Tuxedo Mask. He bent over in pain, his previous stomach ache long forgotten. Falling to his hands and knees, he tried to control the change. A light flashed brightly and the clothes he had painstakingly picked out earlier were replaced with his signature tuxedo. He dashed toward the door using his sixth sense to find where Sailor Moon was sure to have appeared by now.  
  
Up in the tree Andrew gave a gasp finally taking in a breath after watching the scene through his camera. The girls all sat as still as statues. One by one they looked at each other.  
  
Finally Amy spoke, "Well Andrew, I suppose you'll just have to keep four more secrets." She held out her henshin wand and called out the now familiar phrase, the other girls following suit.  
  
As they dashed from the tree and headed toward the spot Amy had detected the anomaly at Andrew shook his head. "I can't.I can't believe." He was stuttering to himself as he climbed down the tree, the camera clutched unconsciously in his hand. He ran in the direction he had seen the girls run, to catch the infamous Sailor Scouts, people he now knew as friends and colleagues, in action. 


End file.
